Events Set In Motion
by Sup3rPanda5
Summary: Something doesn't just happen like that! It is things that are trigger in time to set it to happen. Tsu'tey/Jake... wat happened in the past that lead to this.


Events set in Motion

- Everything is events set in motion to a certain destination.

Such as a murder, it doesn't take place on one day …

Its things that happened a few years, months, days, or even seconds ago that triggered thing to happen and the reason they happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own AVATAR.

A/N: Yeah sorry guys I had this lying in the dust for a while now... hehe... don't hurt me!

A-V-A-T-A-R

Neytiri took me back to Grace's lab, where the Na'vi were fighting off the humans who were on the RDA side. I told her to go back to the jungle and help any wounded Na'vi.

I really don't care that I'm at my weakest point right now. I have to find him.

So I get into the scanner, and clear my mind. I lied into the scanner, while trying to reconnect with my avatar, worrying about Tsu'tey.

"Jake!" Neytiri greeted me, when I woke up in my Avatar's body. Trying to make sense of my blurred vision, I stood up holding my head.

I sighed, sitting down on the grass. "Jake" Neytiri spoke in calm voice. "I'll go with the healers to heal the wounded. You go and find him." She gave me a hopeful smile.

She got on her Thanator, while I got on my toruk.

A-V-A-T-A-R

I jumped off my toruk to see Lyle Wainfleet, with a knife. He's gripping Tsu'tey's queue, and readying the knife to cut. While Tsu'tey lied wounded on the ground, obviously hurt. At the sight I reached for my bow & arrow. I shot Lyle in the arm; he grabbed his gun and stared shooting at me. Dodging bullets as I ran over, I shot another arrow in his chest. He fell to the ground dead, & I turned to Tsu'tey.

I kneeled next to him. Tears streaming down his face, it hurt me to see him so hurt. I got to him to see the gun shots in his chest. My hand cupped his cheek, while the other held his hand. He was crying, breathing weakly. He looked at me and whispered. " Jake…" I wiped away his tears, that slid down his cheeks.

I smiled when I heard his voice. "Tsu'tey. It's going to be okay." I reassured him.

I carried him bridal style, be careful not to strain his injury. Walking he leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Okay I'll be there soon. For now make sure he doesn't loose too much blood, and stays awake." At that I walked over to Lyle, and took his shirt to use as a towel.

"No! Please d-don't. Please!" I sobbed as the sky walker held a knife, ready to cut my queue. I was defenseless, due to my wounds caused by the guns, and was only able to beg. He had an evil glint in his eyes, as he whispered in a mocking voice "_._ Tisk, tisk, tisk. Where's he now? You blue monkeys are stubborn, ha, you even convinced a few to go on your side!" I couldn't take it I said "Shut up!" though as if unfazed he continued "you even fell in love with a traitor; you think he actually loved you? Pff, don't you see he betrayed _you_. Though don't worry it will be over soon." Tears streamed down my face, ready to except my fate.

Then I hear the sky walker gasp, and stumble back, & drop the knife. I turn my head to see an arrow in his arm, and then another in his chest. Then I hear the running of footsteps, and a familiar face; Jake.

"Jake…" I say weakly, as he caresses my cheek & holds my hand. He has a concerned look, probably seeing me in this condition didn't lighten up the situation. He whispers to me in a comforting tone, lifting me gently into a sitting position, while pulling me into a hug. He brushed away my tears. "It's okay, your going to be okay. I'm here. Shhh, don't cry."

He carried me onto the toruk, which was huge.

I froze when I what the dreamwalker healer had said, and cautiously repeated it "p-p-pregnant."

I pressed the shirt down on Tsu'tey's chest to prevent all the blood. I despised watching the painful look cross his face. Hissing in pain, I wanted to stop but it was only to help.

I sat next to my mate caressing his cheek. Sharing weak smiles. Soon Neytiri arrived with a healer.

We took Tsu'tey back to the lab, where Neytiri said they were moving the injured. When we got there hundreds of Na'vi were with healers, of even human doctors.

I let Neytiri the healers work on Tsu'tey, as I went to help in whatever way I could. "Jake. He will be alright." Neytiri said with a smile.

In the day I saw the Na'vi warriors who survived, helping out whatever way they could. As well did I. helping healers get plants for healing, or bandaging up wounds. I worked with a few healers trying to heal children who had been burnt, while hiding in plants that got hit by flame throwers. I tried to cheer them up.

Remembering how Grace had always had a motherly instinct with the kids, for example when she was able to come back to the village each of the children she taught she cared as if her own.

I walk up to a girl who was fussing, while the healer was trying to apply a medicine.

I smile /"Hi. What's your name?"/ in Na'vi so she would understand.

/ "my name is Na'ki."/, she whispers in a nervous voice. / "Well, Na'ki, how old are you?" / I ask her. /" I'm around 8 summers." / she says a little more confidently. /"Wow. You're a big girl.."/ I say in a surprised voice, & she had a smile on her face. / "since, your a big girl, I need you to be as brave okay. All the warriors that went off to battle were, and I need you to be as well. Help some of the healers with the younger Na'vi children. Can you do that for me?"/

She had a smile on her face and nodded. I chuckle and continue. / "First can the healer heal you?"/ Na'ki shook her head yes. She hissed in pain, but got over it and went to help a healer.

"You are very good with children." Karalli, the healer, said. I turn and respond "you needed, I was there and helped." Karalli gave me an are-you-serious-look, I nodded. And she went on helping as well did I.

A-V-A-T-A-R

The next day, everyone who was wounded had been tended to. Most were still getting care, but are already in medical care. So with doing as much as I could to help I was told, by Norm, to go take a break. Still in my Avatar body I continued walking down the hall.

I walk down to Tsu'tey room, knocking on the door. Not bothering to wait for an answer, I walked in quietly. Tsu'tey had a smile on his face, I walked over next to him. Sitting down on the chair next to the bed. "Jake… I see you." He says while stroking my hand. "I see you, Tsu'tey." I couldn't hold tears back.

He didn't ask though, he just wiped them away. "I'm here. Don't cry. Jake…what's wrong?" Tsu'tey asked trying to comfort me as best as he could, since I had a distant look on my face. I whimper, then I kinda got a little mad and I showed it in the exasperation in my voice. "What's wrong? I almost got killed, while in human form chocking on the air here. I'm responsible for killing half the population of Na'vi! ….Most of all I-I almost lost you!" I leaned over crying on his shoulder, while he whispered comforting words.

"Shhhh, Jake, it's okay. I'm here." He rubbed small circles on my back.

I looked up into his eyes and croaked out words between my sobs. "I-I almost lost you Tsu'tey! What would I do then! What would I do! How would I care for the baby! I can't raise a child alone! What would I do if you weren't here?" I was ecstatic filled with anger and sadness; I hadn't realized what I said until I thought it through.

Tsu'tey's eyes were wide. "Jake… are you with child?" he spoke in calm voice, while his hand traveled down to were I would have future baby bump. All I did was nod.

"Oh, Jake." I wipe away the tears quickly. And he pulls me into a hug, and I put my head down on his chest. "I'm here. I'm not leaving anytime soon. Please don't cry, Jake. Look at me." I lifted my head, and said words between my weak sobs "I know. I love you." I lean back into his embrace. "I love you, too. I love you so much."

Like that I fell asleep, while Tsu'tey rubbed my back comforting; and kept his other hand placed on our future child.

Things will be okay. They always will be, because he'll always be by my side.


End file.
